


그들의 이야기

by twistedsnake



Category: Rudderless (2014)
Genre: Adorable, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Sex, Kawaii, Lovely, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sweet
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsnake/pseuds/twistedsnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>배려심 많은 샘과 마냥 부끄러운 쿠엔틴.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 첫날밤

오늘의 밴드 공연은 그 어느때보다 성공적이었다. 쿠엔틴이 직접 작곡한 아름다운 진창들(Beautiful Mess)를 처음으로 발표하는 날이었고, 팬들은 수줍은 쿠엔틴의 무대인사에 열광했다. 특히 가사 중간에 'Hurry up, hurry up and wait'에 곁들어진 웃음소리는 팬들을 씹덕사 시키기에 충분했다. 샘이 자신의 아들의 노래를 편곡하여 발표하는 공연도 반응이 꽤 좋은 편이였다. 어느때보다 들뜬 러덜리스는 공연이 끝나고 다른 펍에서 축제같이 술을 마셨다. 샘은 건강을 생각해야 한다는 이유로 술을 거의 입에 대지 않았고, 다른 밴드 멤버들, 특히 윌리가 "그게 무슨 아저씨같은 소리에요!"라고 투덜거렸다.

 

한참동안이나 성공적인 공연을 축하던 그들은 밤이 깊어지자 펍을 나와서 헤어졌다. 윌리와 에이켄은 방향이 같기에 택시를 잡아서 같이 출발했다. 쿠엔틴은 당연하다는듯이 샘에게 차키를 넘기고 조수석에 탔다. 샘이 눈썹 한쪽을 들며 쳐다보자 쿠엔틴은 그저 키득키득 웃었다.

 

"어차피 제가 운전하려고 했으면 잔소리 할꺼잖아요!"

 

샘은 "아니, 뭐..."라고 얼버무리며 운전석에 올라탔다. 처음 트럭을 몰때 허둥거리던 모습과는 달리, 급커브길에서도 운전대를 부드럽게 돌리는 모습에서는 트럭을 몬지 퍽 오래 되었다는 분위기가 물씬 풍겨났다. 자신이 살던 집에 거의 다 온 쿠엔틴은 주머니를 뒤적거렸다.

 

"Holy shit!"

"왜?"

"키...를 놓고 온거 같아요."

 

샘의 질문에는 대답조차 안하고 주머니를 찾던 쿠엔틴은 조수석에 몸을 묻었다. 그리고 나서는 당황한듯이 말을 뱉기 시작했다.

 

"하...오늘 자작곡 발표한다고 많이 긴장했나봐요. 도넛 가게에서 나오기 전에 체크해볼껄. 젠장, 지금 아저씨랑 아주머니 모두 주무실텐데. 아, 진짜, 나 미쳤나봐. 어떻게 집 키를 놓고올수 있지?"

 

샘은 자괴감에 빠져 있는 제 어린 연인을 안아주었다. 그리고 등을 쓸어주며 진정시켰다.

 

"괜찮아. 키야 뭐 집 안에 있겠지. 오늘은 그럼 우리 집에서 잘래?"

 

쿠엔틴은 놀란듯이 눈을 깜빡거리며 샘을 올려다보았다. 샘은 시내에 요트 말고 아직 팔지 못한 집이 있다고 쿠엔틴에게 설명해주었다. 쿠엔틴이 계속 빤히 쳐다보고만 있자 "딱히 아저씨가 사는 집같진 않을텐데..."라고 투덜거렸다. 재미 없는, 그렇지만 특유의 매력이 있는 샘의 아저씨 조크에 쿠엔틴은 웃음을 터트렸다. 진정한 쿠엔틴의 모습에 안도한 샘은 차의 방향을 돌려 제 집으로 향하기 시작했다.

 

샘의 집에 도착한 쿠엔틴은 아름다운 집의 모습에 넋을 잃고 쳐다보았다. 시동을 끄고 뒤늦게 내린 샘은 쿠엔틴의 어깨를 감쌌다. 쿠엔틴은 "와, 집 정말 멋져요!"라고 감탄한 뒤 샘을 쳐다보았다. 그 눈빛이 마치 제 모습과 어울리지 않는다는 듯한 뉘앙스를 풍겨 샘은 발끈했다. 쿠엔틴은 그런 샘의 모습에 살풋 웃더니 볼에 가볍게 뽀뽀를 날렸다. 처음으로 쿠엔틴이 한 스킨십이었다. 샘은 잠시 당황하더니 이내 제 페이스를 되찾고 "오늘은 좀 적극적인데?"라고 쿠엔틴을 놀리기 시작했다.

 

"집에 초대해줬는데, 이정도야 뭐..."

 

평소의 반응이라면 얼굴을 붉히고 샘에게 짜증을 냈을 쿠엔틴이었지만, 오늘 밤의 반응은 조금 달랐다. 낯선 제 연인의 모습에 샘은 쿠엔틴을 빤히 바라보았다. 쿠엔틴은 큰 눈망울을 깜빡거리며 눈썹 사이로 샘을 쳐다보았다. 그리고는 붉은 혀로 탐스러운 핑크색 입술을 쓸었다. 도발적인 모습에 샘은 헛숨을 들이마셨다. 쿠엔틴은 살짝 취기가 오른듯 웃기 시작했다.

 

"뭐해요, 손님 초대해놓고 밖에 세워놓기에요?"

 

자고...싶은데...라며 말을 흐리는 쿠엔틴의 모습에 샘은 피가 한쪽으로 쏠리는 것을 느꼈다. 아무 말도 하지 않은채 샘은 성큼성큼 현관으로 다가가 문을 열었다. 그리고는 거칠게 쿠엔틴을 끌고 침실까지 올라갔다. 어, 어...하며 끌려간 쿠엔틴은 당황했다. 화났나? 장난이 너무 심했나? 이상하다, 별로 화 날 일도 아닌데...라며 고민하던 쿠엔틴은 샘을 쳐다보았다. 눈이 마주치자 마자 샘은 쿠엔틴에게 다가왔다. 조금은 위협적인 모습에 쿠엔틴이 잔뜩 얼어서 긴장했다.

 

샘은 아랑곳하지 않고 바로 쿠엔틴에게 입을 맞추었다. 쿠엔틴의 입 안에 거칠게 침범하여 그의 혀를 살살 쓸어내어 정신이 팔리게 만든 후 쿠엔틴의 옷을 하나 둘씩 벗겨내기 시작했다. 쿠엔틴이 숨이 막힌다며 샘의 어깨를 주먹으로 콩콩 두들겼다. 샘은 잠시 입을 떼어 쿠엔틴이 숨을 고를 수 있게 해주는 동시에 자신의 옷도 하나 둘 벗었다.

 

두어번의 키스 후에 둘은 모두 나신이 되어 침대 위에 앉아있었다. 쿠엔틴은 갑작스럽게 진도를 빼는 샘의 모습에 놀랐는지 그저 멍하니 쳐다보고만 있었다. 여태껏 저를 도발했던 모습은 어디로 사라졌는지, 자신의 페이스에 밀리는 쿠엔틴이 귀여운 샘은 다시 쿠엔틴의 입술에 제 입술을 맞대었다. 그러더니 점점 쿠엔틴의 목덜미로 내려가기 시작했다. 이를 박아넣고, 다시 그 부분을 혀로 살살 쓸며 키스마크를 만들어나갔다. 쿠엔틴은 처음 경험해보는 자극에 그저 샘의 어깨를 붙잡고 숨을 몰아쉬었다.

 

가만히 있는 쿠엔틴의 모습을 허락으로 받아들인 샘은 조금 더 대범한 수를 두었다. 입으로 쿠엔틴의 오른쪽 유두를 빨았고 한쪽 손으로 반대쪽을 애무했다.

 

"흐앗!"

 

여태까지 신음소리를 참고 있던 쿠엔틴이 결국 그 자극에 신음을 터트렸다. 샘은 잠시 쿠엔틴을 올려다보았다. 쿠엔틴은 부끄러운듯이 목덜미까지 빨개져 있었다. 살짝 웃어준 샘은 쿠엔틴의 유두를 다시 애무하기 시작했다. 쿠엔틴은 샘의 어깨를 잡은채로 계속 소리를 내었다. 쿠엔틴의 달콤한 신음은 샘을 더 동하게 만들었다. 쿠엔틴의 상체 이곳저곳을 애무하던 샘은 쿠엔틴의 중심부로 입을 내렸다. 그리고는 망설임없이 쿠엔틴의 성기를 입에 담았다.

 

"자, 잠깐만요!"

 

쿠엔틴은 기겁을 하며 샘을 밀어내려고 하였다. 샘은 쿠엔틴의 저항에 입을 때고 쳐다보았다. 자신도 놀랐는지 이해할수 없는 말을 중얼거리더니 이내 고개를 숙였다. 샘은 쿠엔틴의 턱에 두 손가락을 대고 자신과 눈을 마주치게 만들었다. 눈알을 도로록 굴리던 쿠엔틴은 더...더럽잖아요...라고 작게 말했다.

 

"It isn't."

 

나는 너의 모든 부분을 사랑해. 그 어느곳이든 더럽지 않아. 조금은 낯간지러운 말에 쿠엔틴은 샘을 밀던 손에 힘을 빼었다. 샘은 다시 쿠엔틴의 것을 입에 담았다. 혀를 살살 굴리자 쿠엔틴의 성기는 조금씩 발기하였다. 사정감이 밀려오자 쿠엔틴은 다시 자신의 것을 빼내려고 했지만, 샘은 쿠엔틴의 허리를 꽉 잡고 놔 주지 않았다.

 

"ㅇ, 아,저씨... 잠깐-"

 

샘이 자신의 입을 홀쭉하게 만들며 강하게 흡입해오자, 쿠엔틴의 샘의 입 안에 진득하게 사정했다. 샘은 쿠엔틴의 정액을 손에 넓게 펴 발랐다. 그리고는 쿠엔틴의 다리를 벌려 구멍에 손가락을 넣었다. 쿠엔틴이 뒤로 돌려고 하자 샘은 급하게 움직임을 저지했다. 쿠엔틴은 사정감 뒤로 몰려오는 창피함에 얼굴을 가렸다. 그러나 샘은 얼굴에서 쿠엔틴의 손을 떼며 귓가에 속삭였다.

 

"얼굴 보면서 하고싶어. 응?"

"하, 하지만..."

"It's beautiful."

 

쿠엔틴이 알겠다는듯이 고개를 끄덕거리자 샘은 다시 쿠엔틴을 핑거링 하기 시작했다.

 

"흡!"

 

한번도 자극되지 않았던 곳에 강렬한 자극이 느껴지자, 쿠엔틴은 숨을 들이마셨다. 샘은 조심스럽게 손가락을 움직여가며 구멍을 넓혔다. 처음에는 버겁던 움직임이 한결 더 수월해지자, 샘은 손가락 하나를 더 넣고 좌우로 움직이기 시작했다. 마치 가위질을 하는듯한 손놀림에 쿠엔틴은 생경한 감각이 스멀스멀 올라오는것을 느꼈다. 쿠엔틴은 이제 준비가 된 것 같았으나 샘은 아직도 구멍을 넓히고 있었다.

 

"새..샘...흐읏....이제...아!...이제 준비 된-흐응..."

"Shh...충분히 하지 않으면 아플수도 있어."

 

샘은 계속하여 손가락은 쿠엔틴의 안에서 움직였다. 쿠엔틴은 더 큰 쾌락을 원해 허리를 비틀었으나 그 어떤 행동도 만족스럽진 않았다. 샘의 손가락이 스팟을 스치자 쿠엔틴은 흐느끼면서 쾌락을 쫓기 시작했다. 샘은 쿠엔틴의 흐느끼는 소리에 하던일을 멈추고 쿠엔틴을 쳐다보았다. 쿠엔틴은 샘의 움직임도 알아채지 못한채 허리를 흔들며 샘에게 아래를 비비고 있었다. 샘은 조심스럽게 쿠엔틴의 얼굴을 잡고 눈물을 핥아올렸다. 그와 동시에 자신의 성기를 쿠엔틴의 구멍에 맞추고 그대로 집어넣었다.

 

"흐읏! 아, 흐으..."

 

쿠엔틴은 여태껏 경험해보지 못한 쾌락에 몸을 떨었다. 입에서는 야동에서만 보던, 여자들이 흘리는 신음이 자꾸 튀어나오려고해서 입을 꾹 다물었다. 그러나 샘의 추삽질이 계속되자 흐느낌이 섞인 신음소리가 흘러나왔다. 그럴수록 쿠엔틴은 입술을 꼭 깨물었다. 샘은 그것을 보고 쿠엔틴의 입술에 손을 대었다.

 

"입술 다 상하겠다, 큐."

 

손가락 끝에 살짝 힘을 주자 쿠엔틴이 입술이 살짝 벌려졌다. 그때를 놓치지 않고 샘은 허리를 강하게 쳐올렸다. 쿠엔틴의 입에서는 샘이 달콤하다고 여기던 신음소리가 다시한번 흘러나왔다. 샘은 멈추지 않고 허리를 계속 쳐올렸다.

 

"흐아....새, 샘! 흐읏...으앗!"

"힘들면 목에다 팔 둘러도 되."

 

쾌락이 주체가 되지 않는듯 쿠엔틴은 베게 시트를 붙잡고 있었다. 얼마나 힘을 주었으면 뼈의 윤곽이 다 드러날 정도였다. 샘은 그 사소한 포인트도 캐치해내어서 쿠엔틴을 배려해주었다. 쿠엔틴은 망설이는듯이 샘의 목 부근까지 팔을 올리다가 이내 내리려고 했다. 그러나 샘이 추삽질을 계속하는 바람에 바로 목에다 동그랗게 팔을 둘렀다.

 

"흐읍...ㅅ...샘...앗!흐으....자...잠까....아앗!"

 

쿠엔틴은 샘이 허리를 쳐올리는대로 느끼며 소리질렀다. 계속 휘몰아치는 쾌락에 머릿속이 하얘지는것 같았다. 주체할수 없는 쾌락에 쿠엔틴은 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 탐스러운 목덜미에 땀이 흐르는것을 눈으로 지켜보다가 샘은 참을수 없었는지 혀로 핥아내렸다. 집요하게 목을 공략하는 샘 때문에 쿠엔틴은 한층 더 버티기 힘들어졌다. 그리고 이내 스팟만을 찾아 찔러오는 샘 덕택에 쿠엔틴은 사정하고 말았다. 쿠엔틴이 사정함과 동시에 구멍을 잔뜩 조여오자, 샘도 눈앞이 하얘지는것을 느끼며 사정했다. 여운을 즐기며 잠깐 왕복운동을 하던 샘은 이내 자신의것을 빼내었다. 숨을 몰아쉬고 있는 쿠엔틴의 옆에 누운 샘은 그를 꼭 안아주었다.

 

"그래서, 아직도 도넛이 섹스보다 좋아?"

 

짖궂게 웃으며 말하는 샘의 모습에 쿠엔틴이 "아, 진짜!"라고 소리지르며 웃었다. 방금까지 소리를 내지르느라 시달렸던 목은 잔뜩 쉬어있었다. 샘은 다시 쿠엔틴을 품 안에 끌어안았다.

 

"사랑해, 쿠엔틴."

"...저도요."


	2. 다음날 아침

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 다정한 샘과 마음을 열은 쿠엔틴.

뜨거웠던 첫날밤이 지나고, 쿠엔틴은 그대로 침대위에 쓰러져 잠들었다. 샘은 제 어린 연인의 머리를 쓰다듬어주었다. 그리고 나서 그는 깊은 생각에 잠겼다. 남이 자신을 위해 해주는 오랄을 거부하는 모습, 무의식적으로 몸을 돌리던 모습, 필사적으로 얼굴을 가리던 모습, 신음을 내지 않으려고 입술을 피가 날때까지 깨물던 모습, 그리고 자신의 목에 손을 두르지 않으려는 모습 모두는 쿠엔틴의 낮은 자존감을 나타내었다. 자신이 하는 행동은 모두 남들이 싫어할 것이라고 여기며 작은 호의조차도 의심하고 쳐 내는 쿠엔틴의 모습에 샘은 가슴이 아팠다. 

 

쿠엔틴은 21살이었다. 자신의 아들과 같은 어린 나이-물론 샘은 아직도 큰 나이차이에 조금은 죄책감을 느끼고 있었다-인 쿠엔틴의 자존심은 이미 낮아질대로 낮아져 있었다. 여태까지 연애를 한번도 못 해봤다는것은 그가 인기가 없거나, 자기 자신을 사랑할줄 몰라 남에게도 사랑을 주는 법을 모른다는 뜻이었다. 리지와 같은 많은 여성팬들이 쿠엔틴에게 관심을 두는것을 보면 후자일 터였다. 샘은 잠든 쿠엔틴을 꼭 안아주며 그에게 아낌없는 사랑을 퍼부어주겠다고 다짐했다. 쿠엔틴은 잠결에 샘에게 팔베게를 하고 가슴에 코를 묻었다. 코가 시큰해지는것을 느끼며 샘은 쿠엔틴을 더욱 더 세게 끌어않아주었다. 숨이 막히는지 쿠엔틴은 얼굴을 샘에게 비비며 으응...하고 앓는 소리를 냈다. 샘은 웃으며 살짝 힘을 풀어주었고, 따뜻한 온기를 느끼며 잠이 들었다.

 

***

 

아침햇살이 창문을 가르고 비치자 샘은 얼굴을 찌푸리며 눈을 떴다. 팔에 묵직한 감각이 쿠엔틴은 아직 잠들어있다는것을 의미했기에 샘은 조심스럽게 고개를 돌렸다. 탁상에 올려놓은 디지털시계는 8:03을 띄운채 깜빡거리고 있었다. 쿠엔틴이 깨지 않게 머리를 베게 위에 올려주고 살짝 일어났다. 둘이 같이 덮고 있던 이불이 밀려내려가면서 어젯밤의 흔적이 고스란히 보였다. 골치아프다는듯이 머리를 짚은 샘은 곧장 화장실로 갔다. 그리고서는 대야에 따뜻한물을 받아 수건과 같이 들고 나왔다. 이불을 전부 들춰내고 샘은 꼼꼼히 쿠엔틴의 몸을 닦아주기 시작했다. 자상한 손길에 쿠엔틴은 살짝 바람빠지는 소리를 내며 뒤척였다. 샘은 입에 웃음기를 한가득 머금은채 이미 말라붙은 정액을 닦아내었다.

 

등에는 전날밤에 샘이 잔뜩 만들어놓은 자국이 선명하게 남아있었다. 울긋불긋한 등의 키스마크를 따라 샘은 입을 맞추었다. 등에 느껴지는 뜨거운 숨결에 쿠엔틴은 감기는 눈을 뜨고 샘을 올려다보았다. 아침부터 샘의 얼굴을 봐서 행복한지 쿠엔틴은 실실 웃었다. 마주웃어준 샘은 더 자, 라고 말하며 머리를 쓰다듬어 주었다. 더 쓰다듬어달라는듯 손에 머리를 기대던 쿠엔틴은 이내 다시 쓰러져 잠이 들었다.

 

샘은 살금살금 침대에서 나와 부엌으로 향했다. 그리고서는 요리를 하기 시작했다. 전부인이나나 아들에게도 한번도 해준 적 없는 일이었다. 광고회사에 다닐 당시에는 너무 바뻐서 가정적인 남편이나 아버지가 되어주지 못했었다. 그 말은 요리실력은 형편없다는 뜻이었다. 그러나 예전부터 쿠엔틴에게 요리를 해 주려고 연습해왔던 터였다. 거창한것은 아니고 그저 에그스크램블과 샌드위치였지만, 샘은 아직도 서툴렀다. 그러나 쿠엔틴에게 줄 생각에 잔뜩 들떠서 만들기 시작했다.

 

그런대로 모양이 나온 아침식사와 함께 커피 두잔을 내려 식탁에 가서 내려놓았지만만 쿠엔틴은 아직 깨어나지 않았다. 한숨을 쉰 샘은 방으로 들어가 쿠엔틴의 어께를 흔들었다.

 

"5분만요..."

 

쿠엔틴은 일어나기 싫은지 칭얼대기 시작했다. 샘은 한참 고민하더니 쿠엔틴의 얼굴에 뽀뽀세례를 날리며 그를 깨우기 시작했다. 얼굴을 도리도리 흔들던 쿠엔틴은 결국 항복하고 자리에서 일어났다. 물론, 일어나기도 전에 허리가 아파서 다시 주저앉았지만 말이다.

 

"으아....내 허리..."

"큐? 괜찮아? 많이 아퍼? 진통제라도 줄까? 어디가 아픈데? 괜찮은거지? 걸을수 있겠어?"

 

쿠엔틴이 허리가 아프다는 제스쳐를 하자마자자 샘은 쿠엔틴을 안아들고 걱정하기 시작했다. 어디가 어떻게 얼마나 아픈건지 물어보는 샘의 모습에 쿠엔틴은 웃음이 나왔다. 아픈건 자기 자신인데 유난인 샘의 모습을 보며 웃기다고 생각했지만 동시에 기분이 좀 묘해졌다. 자기를 그만큼 걱정하고 사랑하는게 티가 났기 때문이다. 여태껏 이런 종류의 무조건적인 사랑을 받아보지 못했던 그는 이런 상황이 매우 낯설었다. 그러나 마음이 간질간질한게 기분이 좋았다.

 

"괜찮아요. 어제가 처음...이어서..."

 

쿠엔틴은 부끄러운듯이 얼굴을 붉히며 고개를 숙였다. 왠일로 샘이 아무런 말을 하지 않아 의아한 쿠엔틴이 얼굴을 들자 웃음을 참느라고 애를 쓰는 샘이 보였다. 눈을 이미 폭소하고 있었고, 얼굴은 시뻘개졌으며 입꼬리는 씰룩거리고 있었다. 쿠엔틴은 아 진짜!라며 소리를 빽 지르고 베게를 던졌다. 샘은 그저 허허 웃으며 가만히 서있었다. 쿠엔틴은 베게로 샘을 때리다가 얼마 못가 웃으며 침대에 엎어졌다.

 

"아침 만들어놨어."

 

스윗하게 웃으며 샘은 쿠엔틴의 손을 잡고 부엌으로 이끌었다. 짧게 쿠엔틴에게 키스하고 샘은 자리에 앉았다. 샌드위치를 조금 베어물 쿠엔틴은 눈을 반짝거리며 샘을 올려다보았다.

 

"맛있어요!"

 

쿠엔틴은 샘의 요리를 짧게 칭찬하고 샌드위치를 먹기 시작했다. 오물오물 베어먹는 모습이 정말 귀여워 샘은 넋을 놓은채 쳐다보았다. 볼 한가득 샌드위치를 넣고 먹다가 무엇인가 이상한것을 느낀 쿠엔틴은 샘을 쳐다보았다. 행복한듯이 웃으며 자신을 바라보고 있는 샘의 모습에 쿠엔틴은 당황했다. 재빨리 음식물을 꿀꺽 삼키고 쿠엔틴은 입을 열었다.

 

"...안먹어요?"

"먹고 있어."

 

샘은 쿠엔틴이 불편하다는 기색을 내보이자 마자 샌드위치를 크게 한입 배어물었다. 그리고 나서 잘했냐는듯이 쿠엔틴에게 윙크했다. 쿠엔틴은 어이없는 웃음을 뱉고는 다시 식사를 시작했다.

 

식사가 끝나고 샘은 책을 들고 소파에 털썩 주저앉았다. 쿠엔틴은 요리는 샘이 했으니 설거지는 자기가 하겠다며 뒷정리를 시작했다. 달그락거리는 소리에 싱크대를 쳐다본 샘은 설거지를 하고 있는 쿠엔틴의 뒷모습에서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 뜨거운 시선에 쿠엔틴은 뒤를 돌아 샘을 노려보았다. 샘은 아무것도 아니야, 계속해. 라고 대응하고 책에 눈을 돌렸다.

 

어느새 설거지를 끝낸 쿠엔틴이 샘 옆에 앉았다. 쿠엔틴은 당연하다는듯이 샘의 어깨에 기대었고, 샘은 그런 쿠엔틴을 익숙하게 감싸안았다. 피곤한 상태에서 배도 부르고, 집도 따듯하니 잠이 쏟아졌다. 결국 잠에 항복해해버린 쿠엔틴은 샘의 무릎을 베고 누웠다. 샘은 쿠엔틴에게 담요를 둘러주었다. 어느 정도 시간이 지나자 다리가 저려오기 시작했다. 샘은 쿠엔틴을 깨우려고 고개를 아래로 내렸지만 결국 그러지 못했다. 쿠엔틴이 너무 곤히 자고 있었기 때문이다.

 

쿠엔틴의 곱슬거리는 머리결을 한참이나 만지작거리던 샘은 다시 그의 얼굴을 쓰다듬어주었다. 행복한 꿈을 꾸는지 쿠엔틴은 배시시 웃고있었다. 결국 샘은 포기하고 소파 한쪽에 기대 눈을 감았다.

 

2시간 후 잠에서 깬 쿠엔틴은 자신이 샘의 무릎을 베고 있다는 사실에 화들짝 놀라 일어났다. 갑작스러운 움직임에 샘도 눈을 떴다. 쿠엔틴은 부스스한 얼굴로 두리번거리다 샘과 눈이 마주쳤다. 머쓱하게 머리를 긁적이던 쿠엔틴은 다리 안저렸어요...?라고 조심스럽게 물어봤다.

 

"엄청 저렸어."

"미안-"

"볼에 뽀뽀해주면 씻은듯이 낳을텐데."

 

쿠엔틴은 말을 하다 말고 입을 벌린채 샘을 쳐다보았다. 당황해서 굳어있는 제 연인의 모습이 퍽 귀여운지 샘은 그대로 쿠엔틴에게 입을 맞추었다. 혀로 느릿하게 입천장을 쓸자 금방 반응이 왔다. 입술을 떼고 샘은 장난스럽게 웃으며 쿠엔틴을 쳐다보았다. 쿠엔틴은 작은 스킨십에도 어제밤의 일이 떠올랐는지 얼굴을 붉히고 있었다. 샘은 쿠엔틴의 머리를 헤집으며 귀엽다고 이마에 입술을 포갰다.

 

"...샘, 안경 맞출때가 왔나보네요."

"푸흐....왜, 부끄러워? 사실인데 뭐. 귀엽기만 한줄 아는거야? 눈동자도 예뻐."

"..."

"목소리도 생긴것과는 다르게 허스키해서 좋아. 침대에서 들려주는 목소리도 평상시와 달러 좋아."

"샘!"

 

은근한 성적인 드립에 쿠엔틴은 놀라서 소리를 질렀다. 샘은 다시 한번 입꼬리를 활짝 울려 웃었다. 세상에서 가장 행복한 남자라도 된 듯한 표정이었다. 그를 흘겨보던 쿠엔틴은 한동안 그의 마음에 떠돌던 질문을 뱉었다.

 

"아저씨는 왜 맨날 웃고있어요?"

"응?"

"맨날 웃고있잖아요. 근데 트릴에서 보면 항상 찌푸리고 있어요. 특히 윌리한테."

 

윌리가 아저씨 무섭대요. 아니, 무섭지는 않겠지만 그냥 거슬린다나? 어, 이거 말하지 말랬는데. 샘은 끈임없이 쫑알거리는 쿠엔틴에 어깨를 잡고 자신의 쪽으로 향하게 만들었다. 쿠엔틴의 눈을 똑바로 응시한 샘은 여태껏 마음에 담아두었던 말을 풀어놓기 시작했다.

 

"꿈만 같아서 그래. 그냥, 내가 사랑하는 사람과 취미도 같고 하는 일도 같다는게. 그리고 그 사람도 날 사랑해준다는게."

"..."

"큐, 난 엄청난 겁쟁이야. 너가 나에게서 등을 돌릴까봐 조쉬 얘기를 묻어만 두고 있었어. 케이트가 찾아오지 않았으면 영원히 묻어두고 있었을꺼야. 겉으로는 어른이라고 생색을 냈지만 사실 그게 아니었던거지."

"..."

"아니, 오히려 어른이어서 더 그랬을꺼야. 오지 않은 미래에 지레 겁먹어서 도망치려고 했던 걸꺼야. 너는 그 끔찍하고 추악한 사실을 알고도 잘 버텨줬어. 어떻게 보면 너가 가장 상처를 받았을수도 있지만 넌 솔직하게 네 심정을 얘기해주면서도 흔들리지 않았어."

"..."

"...그런 너가 나를 계속해서 믿어주고 있다는게 행복해서 웃는거야."

 

쿠엔틴은 샘의 말이 끝나자마자 그에게 폭 안겼다. 샘은 쿠엔틴의 등을 살살 쓰다듬어 주었다. 샘은 쿠엔틴이 겉으로 보이는 눈물은 없지만 속으로는 울고 있다는 것을 이해했다. 그래서 더 꼭 안아주었다. 한참이 지나고 쿠엔틴은 화장실로 들어갔다. 샘은 침대를 정리하기 위해 방에 들어갔다. 이불을 정리하던 그는 곧 탁상 위에 올려져있는 수많은 사진들에 눈이 머물렀다. 제 자신과 쿠엔틴의 추억이 담긴 사진들이었다. 어느때보다 행복하게 웃고 있는 쿠엔틴의 모습에 절로 힘이 나는것 같았다. 그렇게 방 청소를 대충 끝내고 나간 샘을 기다리는 것은,

 

"Are you hungry?"

 

하의실종에 샘의 와이셔츠를 입고 있는 쿠엔틴이었다. 더군다나 여리여리한 쿠엔틴의 체형 탓에 와이셔츠는 품이 조금 넓었다. 샘이 침을 꼴깍 삼키는 것을 본 쿠엔틴은 샐쭉 웃었다. 그리고는 자기 자신의 허벅지를 손으로 잡아 벌렸다. 노골적으로 다리를 쓸어내리는 몸짓에 샘은 저 어딘가서 자신의 인내심이 끊어지는 소리가 들린것 같다는 생각이 들었다.

 

"God, of course I am."

 

그 말이 끝나기 무섭게 샘은 쿠엔틴에게 달려들었다. 쿠엔틴에게서는 여전히 상큼한 복숭아향이 풍겼다.


End file.
